Rarity
Rarity ist eine Einhornpony welches in Ponyville wohnt und eine der Hauptfiguren von My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Sweetie Belle und hat die Katze Opalescence (kurz: Opal) als Haustier. Rarity arbeitet als Modedesignerin und Ladenbesitzerin in der Carousel Boutique. Sie steht für das Element der Großzügigkeit.__TOC__ Entwicklung und Design Rarity's Design entwickelte sich aus Sparkler und Glory, zwei Ponies aus der ursprünglichen My Little Pony-Fernsehserie. Sie sieht dem Einhorn Majesty ähnlich, welches mit dem Schloss-Set der ersten Generation kam, außer dass ihr Haar violett statt blau ist. Rarity benutzt das Farbschema von Glory und das Aussehen und den Schönheitsfleck von Sparkler, mit der Persönlichkeit von Rainbow Dash aus der dritten Generation, da sie beide eine würdevolle Wortwahl pflegen: Die G3 Rainbow Dash spricht im englischen mit einem Britischen Dialekt, während Rarity mit einem Mittel-Atlantischem Dialekt und beide dazu tendieren ihre Mähne wegzuschieben und "darling" zu sagen. Sie teilt ihren Namen mit einem Pony der Dritten Generation, welches von Cathy Weseluck gesprochen wurde, die jedoch die Rolle von Spike bei FiM im Original spricht. Das Design von Raritys Auge wird selten als andere in der Serie benutzt. Nur die beiden Ponies aus dem Schönheitssalon (Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg) haben ebenfalls diese Design, inklusive Farbe, Form und Aussehen von oberen und unteren Wimpern. Ein sehr außergewöhnliches Hintergrundpony in Apfelschüttelernte, welches um 2:14 herum auftaucht, hat auch die selbe Augenform wie Rarity. Rarity's Modegeschäft Carousel Boutique ist einem Spielzeug der "My Little Pony"-Linie von Hasbro nachempfunden. In dem Handlungsleitfaden ("pitch bible") von Lauren Faust für die Sendung wurde die Boutique als Carousel Couture bezeichnet und konzentrierte sich auf Karussell-inspirierte Entwürfe. Darstellung in der Serie Perönlichkeit Die Liebe zur Schönheit Als Rarity das erste Mal auf Twilight Sparkle trifft, ist sie gerade dabei den Pavilion von Ponyville für die Sommersonnfeier zu dekorieren. Als Rarity sich umdreht um einen Blick auf Twilight zu werfen, wird sie durch Twilights zerzauste Mähne so erschreckt, dass sie sich gezwungen sieht ihr eine Rundumerneuerung zu geben. Rarity kümmert sich viel um ihre Schönheit. Sie versucht Trixie in der Folge Angeber-Trixie zu beeindrucken, in dem sie sich einen Umhang aus Trixies Vorhang zaubert Trixie jedoch reagiert damit, dass sie Raritys Haare ruiniert, ein Vogelnest daraus macht, weshalb diese in tränen ausbricht und weg rennt. Rarity ist sehr reinlich: sie gerät in Panik während sie in Die Pyjama-Party versucht dem Matsch auszuweichen und nciht nass zu werden. Das führt zu einigen Konflikten mit ihrer Freundin Applejack, welche das totale Gegenteil ihrer Person ist und sich an Dreck und Nässe nicht stört. Ihre Modebewusstsein ist auch bei Gefahr aktiv: in Drachenscheu trägt sie eine Schal auf dem Weg zur Drachenhöhle und stört sich daran, nicht das passende Könchen eingepackt zu haben. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg gibt sie sich zusammen mit Fluttershy einer kompletten Schönheitskur hin als Teil ihres "wöchentlichen geselligen Beisammenseins" und in Die große Galloping-Gala trägt sie künstliche Wimpern als Teil ihrer Galavorbereitungen. Die Liebe zum Rampenlicht Rarity bewundert Anmut und Auftreten von Fluttershy in Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg und fleht sie an in ihren Kleidern zu modelln, auch wenn Fluttershy ungern im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit steht und sie nur gefragt hat, weil Photo Finish vorbeikommt um ihre Abreiten zu photographieren. Als jedoch Rarity keine Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wird und alle sich auf Fluttershy konzentrieren, wird sie neidisch. Dennoch unterstützt sie Fluttershys Modellkarriere. Das selbe gilt für Rainbow Dash und sie selber in Rainbows großer Tag. Nachdem Rainbow Dash enttäuscht darüber ist, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht zu einem Wettkampf nach Cloudsdale kommen können um sie beim Best Young Flyer competition anzufeuern, besteht Rarity darauf, dass sie einen Weg finden werden zu ihr zu kommen. Twilight versucht an ihr einen Zauberspruch der ihr Flügel verleiht um nach Cloudsdale zu fliegen. Rarity wachsen dadurch ein Paar wunderschöne Flügel, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Rainbow Dash ablenkt und sogar am Wettbewerb teil nimmt, was bei Rainbow Dash zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch führt. Rarity verbrennt jedoch ihre Flügel, als sie zu dich an die Sonne fleigt und stürzt in die Tiefe, ähnlich wie Ikarus in einer griechischen Sage. Rainbow Dash sieht ihren Sturz, fliegt ihr hinterher um sie zu retten und vollführt dabei den Ultraschall Rainboom. Rarity entschuldigt sich bei Rainbow Dash für ihr Verhalten und nennt die die beste Fliegerin in Cloudsdale. Raritys Persönlichkeit ist ähnlich dem von Scarlett O'Hara, dem historischen Anti-Helden von Vom Winde verweht. Viele von Raritys Texten sind umformuliert von dem, was Scarlett in Vom Winde verweht sagt. Eigenarten Rarity ist sicherlich das höflichste Pony der sechs Hauptfiguren; Ihre Wortwahl ist formaler, sie benutzt komplexere und ausgewähltere Wörter und eine gebildetere Ausdrucksweise als andere Ponies. Ihre Sprache ist kultiviertes Trans-Atlantischer Diaklekt und sie hat einige Verhaltensweisen mit Hollywood-Schauspielern gemeinsam, wie Grace Kelly. Allerdings ist Rarity manchmal sehr detailverliebt. In Die Pyjama-Party hat sie Schwierigkeiten sich vom Aufräumen eines Bücheregals abzuhalten, obwohl gleichzeitig ein Baum in Twilights Schlafzimmer gestürzt ist. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville ist sie so sehr damit beschäftigt ein Vogelnest zu bauen, dass sie nahezu den ganzen Tag damit verbringt, obwohl sie doch hunderte davon herstellen sollte. Sie zeigt sich aber auch als stark und ausdauernd als sie mit den Diamanten Hunden in der Folge Diamanten-Hunde klar kommen muss. Auch wenn die anderen Ponies sich sorgten, dass sie wegen dem ganzen Dreck dort in Panik verfällt, so behält sie doch die Kontrolle über die Situation und manipuliert die Diamanten Hunde so, dass sie sie frei lassen und ihr noch einige Wagen voll Edelsteinen mitgeben. Raritys Korrektheit und Abneigung von Unordnung führen zu Konflikten mit Applejacks in Die Pyjama-Party. Beide zanken sich auf Grund des Verhalten des jeweils anderen die ganze Episode über, stehen jedoch in der Not zu einander, welche in Form eines in die Bibliothek gestürzten Baumes eintritt. Sie arbeiten miteinander und haben sogar Spaß an der Zusammenarbeit, was sich auch in späteren Episoden zeigt. In Büffelherden und Apfelbäume zeigt sich Rarity verwirrt darüber, dass Applejack ihrem Lieblingsbaum Bloomberg so viel Liebe schenkt. Dieser soll nach Appleloosa gebracht und dort eingepflanzt werden. Rarity beschwert sich darüber, dass der Baum einen extra Waggon haben darf, während alle Ponies sich einen teilen müssen. Applejack zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt. Rarity unterstützt Applejack später darin Appleloosa vor der Büffelherde zu beschützen. Sie bedankt sich sogar auf der großen Galloping Gala bei Applejack für das gratis Essen von ihrem Stand in der Folge Die große Galloping-Gala. Großzügigkeit Sie ist sehr besorg um ihr Aussehen, hat eine Abneigung gegen Matsch und anderen dreck, ist gerne ordnetlich gekleidet. Dennoch macht sie sich auch mal ihre Hufe dreckig, wenn es darum geht einem Freund in Not zu helfen. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 schnitt sie sich ihren Schweif ab um einer unglücklichen Seeschlange zu helfen und seine makellose Schonheit wieder herzustellen. Durch diese Tat wird sie zum Element der Großzügigkeit. Nach Aktivierung ihres Elementes erhält sie ihren Schweif später zurück. Sie war auch schon in felsigem und unwegsammen Gelände unterwegs, wie in Drachenscheu and Büffelherden und Apfelbäume, um ihren Freudnen beizustehen. Die Modenschau ist eine Episode die sich hauptsächlich um Raritys Großzügigkeit handelt, da sie nicht nur vor hat fünf einzigartige Kleider zur großen Galloping-Gala für ihre Freundinnen anzufertigen, sondern auch sie nach ihren Vostellungen umzuarbeiten. Die Arbeitsüberlastung belastet Rarity und auch wenn die Entwürfe ihrer Freundinnen aus modischer Sicht ein Horror sind, so will sie doch die Wünsche aller Freundinnen erfüllen. Am Ende der Folge bemerken Raritys Freundinnen, das die ursprünglichen Entwürfe zu ihnen passten und schön waren, die Änderungen jedoch alles verdorben haben und sie ihre Großzügigkeit ausgenutzt haben. Rarity wird durch Discord hypnotisiert und glaubt in The Return of Harmony Part 1 ein großer Felsblock wäre ein riesiger Diamant. Für ein kurzen Moment kann sie der Versuchung wiederstehen, jedoch wird sie schnell schwach und beginnt ihren "Diamante" zu beschützen und verteidigt ihn gegen andere Ponies, da sie nun nicht mehr so großzügig anderen gegenüber ist. Tatsächlich wird sie sehr besitzergreifend und gierig. Das setzt sich in The Return of Harmony Part 2 fort, wo sie sich weigert mit anderen zu teilen und ihren Stein den Namen "Tom" gibt, während sie gleichzeit beginnt weitere für sie wertvolle Objekte zu horten, wie Juwelen oder die Elemente der Harmonie selbst. Nachdem sie von Discords Fluch erlöst wird, schmeißt sie den Felsbrocken weg und sagt meint zu ihren Freunden sie wolle nie wieder darüber sprechen, möglicherweise verlegen über ihr Handeln. Karriere Rarity arbeitet als Modedesignerin in der Carousel Boutique. Raritys Arbeitsmoral und ihre Hingabe zu ihren Kunden wird in Die Modenschau gezeigt. Dort näht sie unaufgefordert Kleider für ihre. Als diese jedoch nicht zufrieden sind mit dem Ergebnis, schneidert sie ihnen ganz neue Kleider nach ihren speziellen Wünschen. Rarity strengt sich sehr an für ihre Freundinnen die Kleider nach deren Wünschen zu schneidern, was so weit geht das sie nach deren Anleitung die Kleider umarbeitet statt ihrem eigenen Instinkt zu vertrauen. Sie ist unglücklich mit dem Ergebnis, auch wenn ihre Freunde sehr glücklich mit ihren Kleidern sind. Als diese Kleider vom Modezarr Hoity Toity mit herheerenden Kritiken beurteilt werden, schließt sich Rarity in ihr Zimmer ein und ist jammert über ihre zerstörrte Karriere; glücklicher Weise können ihre Freunde Hoity Toity zu einer zweiten Chance für die Modenschau überreden, dieses Mal mit den ursprünglichen Entwürfen von Rarity. Ihre Arbeiten sind so wichtig für sie, dass sie während der Invasion der Parasprite in Ponyville in der Folge Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen in Panik schreiend zu ihrer Boutique rennt, als sie ihre merkt das diese Wesen ihre Entwürfe auffressen könnten. Rarity läßt sich gerne von Spike helfen und sorgt sich auch um sein Wohlergehen. Sie gehen zusammen Diamanten suchen in der Episode Diamanten-Hunde und sie belohnt ihn für seine Hilfe mit einem Edelstein, welcher ihm sehr viel beduetet da er ein Geschenk von Rarity ist. Am Ende der Episode, als sie mehrere Wagen voll Diamanten haben, läßt sie Spike von einigen naschen. Er stellt sich selbst als Nadelkissen in Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg zur Verfügung und sagt er könne durch seine dicken Schuppen nichts spüren. Es gibt auch eine kurze Szene in der Spike ein T-Shirt mit Raritys Kopf auf einem Herz trägt. Dies ist als Scherz für Spikes "Geheimnis" gedacht, da dieser in sie verliebt. Rarity trägt während der Abreit eine Brille, was jedoch scheinbar keine andere Funktion hat als ihr das Sehen beim Nähen zu erleichtern. Fähigkeiten Magie Als Einhorn verfügt Rarity über magische Kräft, auch wenn sie nicht so gut ist wie Twilight Sparkle oder Trixie. Diese benutzt sie für fabulöse Dinge, Diamanten suchen, schneidern und künstlerisches Beschneiden von Pflanzen. Sie inszeniert eine eindrucksvolle Lichtshow für Hoity Toity in Die Modenschau. Durch Telekinese benutzt Näh- und Schneidwerkzeuge mit der Präzision, die für die Modeschneiderei notwendig ist, wobei sie mehrere auf einmal nutzen kann. Ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten reichen weit und sind stark ausgeprägt: in Lesson Zero zieht sie in Sekundenschnelle ein Liegesofa hervor um sich darauf melodramatisch darauf zu wälzen. Auch schafft sie es ihren abgeschnittenen Schweif mit Magie an den Schnautzbart der Seeschlange zu heften und in Die Pyjama-Party sogar einen größeren Ast wieder an einen Baum zu pflanzen und ihn auf magische weise kunstvoll zu beschneiden. Rarity kann ihre Magie auch zum Aufspüren von versteckten Diamanten nutzen, was die Haupthandlung in der Folge Diamanten-Hunde ist. Diese Magie wird von Twilight in der gleichen Folge kopiert, da Rarity ihr es kurz vorher beigebracht hat. Auch wenn Twilight es lernen musste, so hat sich Raritys Talent dafür von selbst ausgebildet: ihre Herkunft wird in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten erzählt, wo diese von selbst zum Vorschein traten. Nahkampf Wie andere Ponies auch gerät sie wärend der Serie in körperliche Schwierigkeiten: sie tritt versetzt dem Gesicht des Löwenwesen in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 einen Tritt, schubst Twilight mit ihrer Flanke in Rainbows großer Tag bei Seite und verteilt Karatetritte im Kampfkunststil an Applejack in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Verschiedenes Rarity hat offensichtlich Probleme beim Tic-Tac-Toe spielen. In Drachenscheu spielt sie mehrere Runden gegen Pinkie Pie während sie auf Fluttershy warten. Sie verliert "35 Mal hintereinander" und fragt anschließend nach einer Revange. Historie In der Folge Sweet and Elite erfahren wir, dass Rarity in Ponyville gebohren wurde. Während Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten erzählt Rarity dem Schönheitsfleckenklub die Geschichte, wie sie ihre Schönheitsfleck bekam. Die Rückblende beginnt in der Nähe von Ponyvills Schule, wo sich einige Fohlen für ein Theaterstück üben und als verschiedene Speisen verkleidet sind. Die Lehrerin lobt Rarity für ihre Kostüme, aber die Perfektionistin Rarity bestehr darauf, dass diese nicht ihren Ansprüchen genügen und sie versucht vergeblich neue zu schneidern. Umgehend beginnt ihr Horn zu leuchten und zieht Rarity über Berg und Tal und querr durch das Land bis sie schließlich an einem großen Felsbrocken, der ein Geode ist, stoppt. Rarity, die hoffte das Horn würde ihr "ihre Bestimmung" zeigen, ist tief enttäuscht. Plötzlich wird durch Rainbow Dash's Ultraschall Rainboom der Stein gespalten und es kommen viele Edelsteine im Inneren zum vorschein. Rarity entscheidet sich diese zu ihren Kostümen hinzu zu fügen und erntet Bewunderung der Zuschauer und außerdem ihren Schönheitsfleck. Rarity ist verantworlich für die Dekorationen Sommersonnfeier. Als sie sieht, was Rainbow Dash aus Versehen mit Twilight, bzw. ihrer Mähne angestellt hat, sieht sie sich gezwungen Twilight eine Rundumerneuerung zu verpassen. Sie fidnet Twilight sehr interessant als sie hört, dass diese aus Canterlot kommt. Twilight flieht aus der Carousel Boutique (Rarity's Laden) aus Furcht Rarity würde ihr Fell färebn wollen. Rarity Tagtraum in Episode drei handelt davon Prinzessin Celestia's royalen "Neffen" auf der [[große Galloping Gala